Mako Juice
by major-oniakai
Summary: Deux jeunes hommes dans un bar à Midgar, une boisson spéciale et un réveil assez mouvementé ! Slash.


Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Square-Enix.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le brun soupira. Son voisin l'indisposait. Il ne pouvait entendre les acteurs déclamer leurs tirades. Oui, son voisin s'était endormi et ronflait abominablement. Excédé, à la fin de la pièce, le brun lui donna un grand coup de coude. **  
« Gné ? fit le blond  
- Silence ! Vous gênez ceux qui veulent écouter la pièce !! »

_Cunégonde : Dois-tu vraiment partir ?__  
__Yvon : J'ai promis. Les gens que j'aime attendent.__  
__Cunégonde : Je ne comprends pas, pas du tout… Mais je t'en prie, fais attention à toi. __  
__Yvon : Bien sûr. Je reviendrai ! Même si tu ne me promets pas d'attendre ! Je reviendrai parce que je sais que tu es là._

« Bordel !! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?  
- Chut !!  
- Mais je comprends rien, moi !!  
- Taisez-vous !!  
- Bon… D'accord… »

**Peu de temps après, le rideau tombe et les lumières se rallument. Le brun regarde son voisin avec mépris. Qui lui répondit d'un air penaud :**  
« Désolé… Pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite prendre un verre. Venez ! Puisque c'est moi qui invite !  
- Mais ??  
- Bordel ! Je tiens à me faire pardonner de vous avoir gâché la pièce… !!  
- Entendu… »

**Ils sortirent et allèrent au bar le plus proche. Ils s'installèrent sur une banquette confortable, hélèrent une jolie serveuse court-vêtue et prirent commende : un café pour le brun, un demi pour le blond.**  
« Je suis vraiment désolé pour le dérangement. J'étais naze et je pensais me détendre en allant au théâtre… Mais… Je suis pas un vrai amateur de théâtre et je me suis endormi… Bah en fait, je pensais que ça allait se passer ainsi mais… J'pensais pas ronfler !!  
- Allez, il vaut mieux en rire, monsieur… ?  
- Highwind. Cid Highwind. Et vous ?  
- Reeve Tuesti. Je vois que vous travaillez pour la Shinra, vous aussi.

Highwind. Cid Highwind. Et vous ?  
- Reeve Tuesti. Je vois que vous travaillez pour la Shinra, vous aussi.  
- Ouaip' ! Je suis mécanicien en aéronautique. Je suis en ce moment en train de concevoir le nouvel aérostat présidentiel !! Pour que le président puisse voyager d'un bout à l'autre du globe, confortablement, et pouvoir embarquer en même temps hommes et matériel.  
- Vous êtes sous les ordres de Palmer ?  
- Oui… Il m'aime bien. Il veut me confier bientôt les rênes du projet spatial de la Shinra… Normalement, je devrais pas trop en parler mais… Vous imaginez ?? Allez dans l'espace intersidéral !! C'est mon rêve de gosse !!  
- Mais… N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeune ?  
- Bah… C'est vrai que je n'ai que vingt ans… Mais plus je m'y prendrai tôt, plus tôt je pourrai concrétiser mes rêves !! Déjà, voler, c'est extraordinaire mais voir notre planète d'en haut… C'est mon rêve le plus cher !! Euh… Et vous, que faites-vous à la Shinra ?  
- C'est un peu compliqué. Je fus formé comme un Turk mais j'ai été repéré pour mes compétences en micromécanique et en informatique. Donc je suis ingénieur électronicien au service du département de développement urbain. Je suis en ce moment en pleine mise au point d'un système de contrôle d'identité dans les transports en commun.  
- Ouah, impressionnant !  
- C'est vous qui m'impressionnez. Si jeune, vous êtes bien parti !  
- J'suis pas beaucoup plus jeune que vous, j'ai l'impression…  
- C'est vrai. Je n'ai que vingt-trois ans.  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais…  
- Vous m'êtes bien sympathique, monsieur Highwind.  
- Bah appelez-moi Cid et tutoyez-moi, j'aime pas les grandes politesses inutiles !  
- Ce sera alors Reeve pour moi.  
- Entendu, Reeve. J'te repaie à boire ?  
- Je ne vais pas abuser.  
- Je me suis mal exprimé : tu reprends un truc et je te l'offre, c'est compris ?  
- Ne t'énerve pas.  
- Serveuse !! Deux Makô Juice !!  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Vodka. Menthe forte. Un soupçon de Makô. Oh pas grand chose, mais assez pour faire briller les yeux dans le noir, c'est marrant.  
- Jamais essayé. Je ne suis pas un buveur d'alcool.  
- Tu vas bien faire honneur à ce que je t'offre ?  
- Je n'ai guère le choix, je crois.  
- Bah tu crois bien , Reeve ! »

**La serveuse apporta les deux grands verres verts et les deux hommes avalèrent le breuvage. Cela donnait une impression de gel dans la gorge puis après, une fournaise violente. Reeve écarquilla les yeux. C'était très fort. Il sentait l'alcool et le Makô lui monter au cerveau. Sa vision devenait meilleure mais ses autres sens étaient étrangement embrouillés. Il pouvait voir les yeux bleus de Cid briller étrangement. Avant de sombrer.**

**Cid fut surpris. Reeve semblait ne pas tenir l'alcool. A moins que ce ne soit la Makô. Reeve était devenu très pâle, un sourire avait déformé ses lèvres puis il s'était comme endormi. Cid n'avait jamais vu ça. Bon, il n'allait pas le laisser dans le bar, comme ça ! Ni une ni deux, il chopa le brun et le traîna dehors où il héla un taxi. Il allait le ramener chez lui. Quand il sera en état, il pourra rentrer. Cid habitait au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble du secteur 4. Oui, c'était un employé de la Shinra mais il habitait les taudis. Bon, pas les plus misérable, certes, mais il n'avait pas d'apparentement sur la plaque. ****Arrivé chez lui, il déposa l'homme inconscient sur son lit et en profita pour prendre une douche fraîche afin de se remettre les idées en place. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon, le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il était comme endormi profondément. Cid trouva ça bizarre. Il enleva les mocassins, la veste et la cravate de l'homme et l'allongea sur son lit. Cid en profita pour mieux dévisager son compagnon de soirée : cheveux bruns, une peau pâle, un tout petit peu plus grand que lui. L'allure assez sportive. Une peau de bébé sur les joues. Assez mignon. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça et Reeve ne devait pas être de cet avis. Il éteint la lampe et s'endormit aussi sec.****Une lueur titilla les yeux du brun. Le jour ? Il ne se rappelait plus de sa soirée à part qu'il avait bu un coup avec une nouvelle connaissance, un nommé Cid Highwind. Il regarda autour de lui. Mais où était-il ? Un ronflement puissant parvint à ses oreilles. Ils se retourna illico pour voir un homme couché, de dos, aux cheveux blonds et vêtu seulement d'un caleçon bleu. Musclé. La peau hâlée par le soleil. Avec de jolies fesses… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, là ? Reeve constata qu'il était en chemise et en chaussettes. De plus, sa cravate lui avait été retirée… Imaginer le blond en caleçon en train de lui retirer ses vêtement donna une bouffée de chaleur au brun. Il se reprocha mentalement de n'avoir pas été conscient à ce moment. ****Cid s'étira. Et se retourna. Reeve était là, les yeux grands ouverts, brillants d'une lueur irréelle.**  
« T'as la Makô qui reste longtemps dans le sang, toi !  
- Cid ?? Euh… Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?  
- Bah t'as pas supporté la Makô je dirais. T'es devenu tout blanc et t'es tombé dans les pommes. Alors je t'ai ramené chez-moi, j'allais pas te laisser complètement inconscient dans ce bar, bordel !  
- Merci, c'est aimable à toi.  
- Je vais faire du café. Si tu veux, prend une douche, la salle de bain c'est la première porte à gauche.  
- Merci… »

**Reeve se sentait bizarre. Il partageait l'intimité d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait presque pas. Il allait utiliser son savon, sa serviette… Il était un peu gêné… Mais imaginer Cid nu, en train de se frotter avec du gel douche, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur sa peau dorée par le soleil, des bulles de mousse se formant sur sa peau… Mince… Ayé, cela avait réussi à l'exciter. Et pas qu'un peu. Reeve tourna le mitigeur vers « froid » mais sans effet… Reeve tremblait tellement il était excité. Des images peu catholiques passaient devant ses prunelles encore imprégnées de Makô. Il ne pouvait pas réfréner ces images. Alors il dût, non sans gêne, procéder à la méthode manuelle. C'était purement délicieux. La Makô qui lui restait dans le sang amplifiait es sensations… Il se mordit très fort la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Manquerait plus que Cid sache ce qu'il était en train de faire… Il se libéra dans un soupir étouffé et entreprit de nettoyer le dégât sur la faïence. Puis il se sécha dans un grand drap de bain bleu ciel. Apparemment ce Cid aimait le bleu. Comme ses yeux, son esprit lui rappela. Son esprit lui martelait dans le cerveau Cid, en caleçon, encore endormi… Parfaitement attirant.****Une odeur assaillit les narines du brun en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. Café. Le ventre de Reeve gargouilla. Quelle heure était-il ? A l'odeur, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, vêtu d'une chemise entrouverte et de son pantalon noir. L'eau lui avait fait boucler ses cheveux bruns. Sa barbe avait commencé à pousser. L'entendant arriver, Cid se retourna vers Reeve :**« Alors, elle était bonne ?  
- Oui, je dois avouer que cela m'a fait du bien.  
- T'as toujours les yeux qui brillent. Heureusement que t'es pas devenu Soldier, hein ?  
- Pour recevoir ce qu'ils reçoivent en injections et tout… Non-merci.  
- Franchement, j'te vois pas du tout Soldier… Mais franchement, nan.  
- Merci de ta franchise. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très carré.  
- Ouaip' et ayant déjà croisé le jeune général Sephiroth…  
- Sephiroth est déjà Général ? Il a quel âge ce gamin ?  
- 18 piges. Mais tu le connais ?  
- Etant dans les bureaux, j'ai déjà eu son dossier en main. 18 ans et déjà Général. Il n'y a plus que ce balourd d'Heidegger et le Président qui sont au-dessus de lui.  
- Le colonel cheval ? Quelle plaie ce type !! Il sert à quoi ?  
- A ce qu'il paraît, dans son jeune temps, il fut un brillant stratège…  
- Oye ! C'est qu'il a mal vieilli le vieux con !  
- Je suis de ton avis, Cid…  
- On discute, on discute mais on déjeune pas et j'ai la dalle !! Café ?  
- Volontiers.  
- Du lait ?  
- Aussi, s'il te plaît.  
- T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?  
- HEIN ??  
- Mouarf, t'aurais vu ta tronche, trop tordant !!  
- C'est malin, j'ai taché ma chemise avec mon café !!  
- Désolé, c'était trop tentant !! J'voulais la faire, cette rime !! Lait-plaît-sais… Bref, tu t'aurais vu, Reeve… !!  
- Certes mais n'empêche que je repars comment ? Torse-nu ?  
- Bah, je vais te prêter un t-shirt si ce n'est que ça qui te chagrine…  
- Mmm…  
- Fais pas la gueule !  
- Mais je ne fais pas la moue, je réfléchis !!  
- Alors plisse pas tant le front, tu vas choper des rides !!  
- Mais…?  
- Tu sais quoi, Reeve ? On dirait une scène de ménage !!  
- ……………… C'est vrai. Honte sur nous.  
- Bah vaut mieux en rire. Tu veux un t-shirt ?  
- Volontiers.  
- Enlève donc ta chemise ! »

**Soupirant, il obéit au blond. Et il s'aperçut quand il passa près e lui qu'il portait encore et toujours uniquement son court caleçon bleu. Qui mettait bien en valeur son arrière-train. Reeve secoua la tête. Mais qu'était-il en train de penser ? Pourquoi son cerveau lui mettait en tête qu'il aimerait bien voir se serrer autour de lui ces bras puissants et dorés ? Reeve passa sa main sur ses yeux. La Makô avait dû endommager son cerveau. Et Cid qui revient vers lui, comme une fleur, toujours aussi peu vêtu mais limite trop au goût de Reeve qui se posait des questions sur son attirance envers ce beau blond de 20 ans. ****  
****Cid passa sa main devant les yeux fixes de Reeve :**  
« Ca va pas ?? Allôôôôô ??  
- Mmmmh ?  
- Dans la Lune ?  
- A peu près…  
- Il te faut quoi pour te réveiller ?

- Pourquoi tu rougis ?  
- Laisse tomber.  
- Dis-moi !!  
- LAISSE TOMBER J'AI DIT !!  
- … ?? Reeve ?

- Euh désolé si j't'emmerde…  
- Nan, c'est moi qui suis bizarre… Fichue boisson !!  
- Toujours travaillé par la Makô ?  
- Si ce n'était que ça…  
- Allez, dis-tout à tonton Cid…  
- Je ne vais pas me rabaisser à ce point !  
- Je vais te faire des yeux de chaton détrempés par la pluie, alors !!  
- Ah non ! Je vais fondre sinon ! J'aime trop les chats !!  
- Mais… ?  
- Pas ces yeux là je t'en prie !!

- Non !! J'ai dit non !!  
- Mais euh… ? »

**Cid continuait de planter ses grands yeux bleus dans ses yeux bruns, avec un air triste, les lèvres tremblotantes… Reeve essayait de résister mais tout son être voulait se plonger dans les océans qu'étaient les yeux de Cid. Après l'avoir imploré du regard, il vola un baiser à Cid, puis se détourna.**  
« Ca y est. Tu m'as humilié. Tu es content de toi, j'espère ?  
- Mais ??  
- Tais-toi, Cid. N'aggrave pas la situation. Merci de m'avoir hébergé et… adieu. »

**Reeve laissa le t-shirt de Cid au sol, remit sa veste, ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la sortie du petit appartement. Soudain, des bras puissants le plaquèrent au sol. Cid. Reeve se défit violemment de l'étreinte, le regard noir comme l'encre. Puis se redirigea vers la porte.**  
« Tu sais… Moi aussi je suis troublé… »  
**Reeve se figea net. Avait-il bien compris le murmure de Cid ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente les mêmes choses, les mêmes troubles, le même doute ?**  
« J'croyais que c'était l'alcool, au début mais… En fait nan, j'crois que c'est toi qui me rend tout chose… »  
**Reeve écarquillait les yeux : était-ce une déclaration ?? Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête. Alors Cid vint se planter juste devant lui.**« Reeve, j'crois qu'on devrait tout reprendre depuis le début.  
- Le début…début ?  
- Na, pas depuis le théâtre ni le bar mais depuis… le réveil, tu penses pas ?  
- Faut-il aller se recoucher ?  
- Cela se peut bien, mon cher…  
- C'est quoi ce sourire ?  
- Un sourire pervers, pourquoi ?

- Je vais pas te manger !! Enfin… Je mordrai pas trop fort !!  
- …Je sens que je vais prendre la fuite…  
- Pas sans moi !!  
- Hé !! Tu tiens tant que ça à enlever mon pantalon ??  
- Question d'égalité, mon cher ! »

**Et les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de se chamailler, en sous-vêtements dans l'appartement, à se chatouiller, à se disputer gentiment, à essayer de lutter en riant jusqu'à finir sur le sol, l'un sur l'autre, haletant, leurs corps en nage. Cid caressa doucement les boucles encore humides de Reeve tout en se blottissant contre son corps pâle. Reeve pensa immédiatement à un chaton, se pelotonnant contre lui, limite ronronnant. Savoir que Cid semblait partager le même trouble le rassurait presque. Il sourit doucement, les yeux fixant le plafond. Il repoussa gentiment Cid et se releva :**« Merci pour ces bon moments, Cid.  
- Tu… Tu te barres, la queue entre les jambes comme un clebs froussard ?  
- Désolé. Tu m'es bien sympathique mais…  
- Mais quoi, bordel de merde ?!  
- Mais je pense qu'on devrait abandonner. Ce n'est guère convenable.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Laisse-moi digérer le fait que je viens d'apprendre que j'étais autant attiré par les hommes que par les femmes.  
- Et alors ?  
- Peut-être que ça ne te dérange pas outre mesure mais moi, j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler ça. Ceci n'était peut-être dû qu'à la Makô.  
- Comment tu peux être si froid ?  
- Désolé, Cid. »

**Reeve se rhabilla prestement et sortit du petit appartement de Cid. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Cid jura, se leva et alla exploser sa tasse contenant encore du café…froid. Le café macula le carrelage de la minuscule cuisine mais Cid fixa le liquide brunâtre sur le sol sans le voir. C'était comme si on lui avait planté un couteau dans le ventre. Il s'était fait un ami, voire presque plus et il s'était envolé, dans un froid polaire. Cid shoota dans le frigo, dans la chaise, dans la table et partit se jeter sur son lit pour hurler sa rage dans son oreiller, le mordant à s'en faire mal la mâchoire.****Reeve arriva dans la rue. Les gens semblaient pressés, pourtant c'était dimanche. Reeve leva les yeux, regardant la plaque et ses spots qui surplombaient les Taudis. Il soupira. Il héla un taxi pour qu'il l'emmène au secteur 1. Chez sa mère. Il avait besoin de parler un peu avec.****  
****Lévi Tuesti était une femme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année, toujours de gris vêtue, ses cheveux bruns-gris tirés en un chignon assez sévère d'où sortait parfois une bouclette. Elle accueillit son grand fils à bras ouvert, lui prépara une verveine et l'invita à se reposer un peu. Cait Sith, un chat noir et blanc, vint sauter sur les genoux de Reeve afin de se faire flatter.**  
« Quel bon vent t'amène, mon fils ? Tu as l'air soucieux. Et ta chemise est sale, va te changer, mon grand.  
- Oui, m'man. »

**Reeve monta dans son ancienne chambre afin de se changer. Il contempla la chemise salie. Cid. Cid, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel. Cid, sa peau dorée par le soleil. Cid. Un homme. Et il l'avait désiré. Et il s'était même satisfait en pensant à lui. Qu'il avait honte… Qu'est-ce que feu son père aurait pensé de lui, s'il avait su ça ? Reeve soupira tristement et enfila une chemise propre, qui fleurait bon la lavande que sa mère mettait entre les habits dans de petits paquets d'étoffe et qu'il adorait humer des heures durant lorsqu'il était gamin.****Cid restait prostré dans son lit. Il ne s'en leva que pour aller chercher un paquet de clopes et un briquet dans la poche de son blouson. Et il fumait, clope sur clope. Il venait de découvrir qu'il avait désiré un homme. Et alors ? Mais c'est que l'autre gugusse qui semble avoir fait la même découverte ne l'assume pas. Et cela chagrinait Cid. Parce qu'il s'était bien entendu avec Reeve et aurait aimer mieux le connaître… Mais il n'était qu'un gugusse de 20 piges qui ne connaît finalement que pas grand chose à la vie… Cid aspira une autre bouffée de nicotine. Demain il retournerait au boulot. Qui sait, il retrouvera peut-être Reeve ? Même s'il pensait que ce dernier, lui, fera tout pour l'éviter…**


End file.
